gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Flint County
Flint County is a heavily forested region of San Andreas, which appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Flint County comprises the southwestern portion of the map, and is connected to the remaining land masses by numerous bridges. To the east of Flint County is Los Santos and Red County, to the north is San Fierro, and to the west is Whetstone. Flint County is the least populated area in San Andreas, and has no towns, yet is one of the largest counties in the state. Description Flint County is characterized by its rugged terrain. Back o Beyond, which includes the entire southern half of the county, is hilly and virtually uninhabited except for a couple gas stations. There are a few farms in the northern and western parts, and most of the northern part is mountainous and difficult to cross off-road. A creek separates Flint County and Whetstone, while Flint Water, the Los Santos Inlet, and an unnamed river form the border with Los Santos and Red County. Events in GTA San Andreas After Carl Johnson has spent a while in the countryside, Frank Tenpenny shows up again in Angel Pine, in the U Get Inn Motel, this time to introduce Carl Johnson to The Truth, a weed-growing hippie that provides illicit narcotics to the corrupt C.R.A.S.H. officers. Carl, ordered by Tenpenny to pay The Truth the cash that is owed to him for a recent transaction, is indentured into service to The Truth in order to pay off the "debt". His first task is to steal a combine harvester from a group of right-wing fanatics occupying The Farm in northern Flint County, and return it to The Truth. Eventually, Carl must assist The Truth in destroying a large crop of marijuana that has been discovered by the authorities. Immediately after destroying the crops and shooting down the patrolling helicopter, the two men drive to San Fierro in The Truth's hippie bus nicknamed the Mothership, with three tons of marijuana in tow, opening the next chapter in the storyline. Locations * Back o' Beyond * Beacon Hill * Easter Bay Chemicals * Easter Tunnel * Fallen Tree * Flint Intersection Trailer Park * Flint Intersection * Flint Range * Flint Waters * Leafy Hollow * Los Santos Inlet * The Farm Residents * Carl Johnson (if Flint County Safehouse is purchased) * The Truth (owns a cannabis farm in the county) * Helena Wankstein (owns a farm in the county) * Mr. Whittaker (owns/runs the RS Haul near the Flint Intersection) Trivia * The landscape of Flint County is based on Inyo County. *The whole land of Flint County resembles the side profile of a woman's bust, this is easily seen when you look at the map. **The Flint Intersection and the remaining part of the San Fierro Highway leading into Mulholland seems to take shape of a penis, the positioning of the highway and the junction gives the impression of the woman performing fellatio. *There is a rock in Flint County, just a little bit north of Back o' Beyond, which can be passed through, by entering and leaving a motorbike, due to small gap between the ground and the rock. Proof. Navigation de:Flint County es:Flint County fr:Flint County it:Flint County pl:Flint County pt:Flint County ru:Округ Флинт Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Counties in San Andreas (GTA SA) Category:Unlocked Areas